Hold On
by EndlesslyUnknown
Summary: After the failed rescue mission of Katsuki Bakugo, Shouto Todoroki deccides that he will go back to save his friend on his own; however his plan immediately turns sour when he sees what the former hero has become.


**A/N: I apologize if this is ooc; I haven't really written a fanfic before, but please enjoy and let me know how it is and if you like it. If you do enjoy the story let me know if you want more.**

It had been a full month since the failed rescue mission of Katsuki Bakugo and many of the people who had attempted to rescue him were still badly injured. Most of his peers from class 1-A were upset in finding out that they were unable to save him and he was left in the hands of villains.

The mission had gone bad immediately, as if the villains knew they were coming. Midoriya, Kirishima, and Iida stayed back to fight while they told Momo and Todoroki to sneak inside to find Bakugo.

The three who had stayed back managed to hold the few villains fighting them for about half an hour before a surprise attack badly injured the small group; however, Todoroki and Momo remained untouched as they explored. They eventually found Bakugo restrained in a room full of villains.

"Baku—!" Todoroki tapped Momo harshly on the shoulder telling her to stay quiet, as their presence was unknown thus far.

The two watched quietly from the doorway for a few minutes before feeling a pull from behind on their collars. Another villain had shown up and dragged them into the room. Bakugo gave off a low growl in annoyance and the other villains in the room smiled viciously.

Both students were thrown into the corner of the room, but refused to go down without a fight a pushed right back onto their feet. Just as the fight began it was hockey ended by Iida, who somehow managed to grab both Todoroki and Momo, and sped out of the room running away as fast as possible.

The two disagreed with the fleeing and wanted to go back to save their friend, but Iida continued on his way until the pro-heros were in sight. He dropped Todoroki and Momo and fell to his knees himself. Then all five of the students who had attempted rescue were swiftly taken to the infirmary along with a few brutally injured pro-heros.

Now, in present time, Midoriya and Kirishima were still healing, while Iida, Todoroki and Momo had fully healed since the mission.

Class 1-A had changed completely since Bakugo's capture and no one dared to bring him up.

Todoroki felt extremely guilty after being so close, yet so far to saving his peer. Bakugo's expression as Iida ran away was ingrained in his mind; he looked almost betrayed.

The five students had been given harsh punishment and were told not to leave campus whatsoever. During the day they were meant to sit in the infirmary with the two injured and during the night had to stay within their dorms.

Todoroki; however, had different plans that he wanted to take care of. He casually made his way to exit the infirmary; everyone was in class, so it would be easiest to leave then.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya called out, "where are you going?" this question drew everyone's attention.

"Out."

"You know we aren't allowed to leave this room!" Iida stated.

"I don't care."

"Todoroki!" Midoriya shouted as Todoroki left the room.

He hadn't told anyone about what he was doing in an effort for it to remain a secret and go unnoticed.

Todoroki left the school with no trouble and walked through town with his head covered and kept low, so no one could recognize him easily.

Arriving at the villains' hideout was the _easy _part. Sneaking in and finding Bakugo would be the hard part.

Todoroki had decided on going back. He wanted to save Bakugo; not for his own selfish guilt, but for class 1-A. The students had lost their 'spunk'. They weren't who they used to be and Todoroki wanted to change that by bringing Bakugo back.

Sure, Todoroki seemed like a cold, distant person to most people, but he truly did care about his friends even if he had trouble showing it.

He saw a figure standing outside in the near distance. Wanting to remain hidden, Todoroki ran over to hide behind a few bushes. He peered over them to watch the figure, but when the person came into view he recognized them.

Todoroki stood up and swiftly made his way over, "Baku...go?" he asked slightly confused upon seeing the blonde.

"Icyhot?! What the hell are you doin' here?" he shouted.

"Come with me. Let's leave before the villains find out I'm here."

"No way! Why would I leave? _You _need to leave!"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Leave you half'n'half bastard!"

"No, I came back to take you to UA, so let's go," Todoroki sighed, becoming slightly irritated.

Bakugo; however, had blown a fuse and was becoming angrier with each passing minute, "what don't you understand?! I. Don't. Want. To. Go back!" the blonde had grabbed Todoroki's cheeks witching one hand and pushed him aggressively into the wall.

A small groan of mixed pain and shock escaped the hero and he looked at Bakugo innocently, "Bakugo...?"

"Go. Before the villains come out here and find you," Bakugo said, his voice calmer.

The two separated, but Todoroki still wouldn't budge, "why?"

"Why wha—" Bakugo had been interrupted by a loud call out to him, "Bakugo!"

Both boys' faces immediately dropped and Bakugo whispered almost inaudibly, "sorry Icyhot..."

Todorki gazed at the blonde confused before he felt a sharp pain in his side. Upon looking down he saw that Bakugo had stuck a needle into him and was injecting a mysterious fluid.

"Baku..." Todoroki's consciousness slipped from him as he fell forward into Bakugo.

The villain that had previously called his name, and another, arrived and gave the blonde a pat on the back.

"Shoto Todoroki?" Shigaraki asked in disbelief.

Bakugo simply nodded and pushed past Shigaraki and Dabi to go inside; he dragged Todoroki along until they reached his own room. He place the male on his bed and left, locking the door on his way out.


End file.
